Plants vs Zombies: Plant Matching
Plant vs Zombies: Plant Matching is a game created by Dekagamer7X9. It is a puzzle RPG for Mobile Devices. The game is based on the Plant Matching Brain Buster in the Chinese Version of Plants vs. Zombies 2. In it, the player controls their avatar, and explores many different areas. Zombies can be found in the overworld, and touching one triggers a battle. Zombies defeated in battle can drop puzzle pieces, which are used to unlock plants, and upgrade them. Team Creation The player's team is made up of 5 plants, chosen by them. Each plant attacks it's lane. The plants' special abilities are also chosen. Battles When the player touches a zombie in the overworld, a battle is initiated. The player's plant team is on the far right side of the screen, where lawnmowers would normally be. The first 5 columns are taken up by the Gem Grid. The 6th column is taken up by the Health Bar. The other 3 columns are barren and zombies approach from the far left of the screen. Zombies will attack the Health Bar when they reach it, and if it is destroyed, the player loses the battle. The player must match gems on the Gem Grid to make their plants attack the zombies. The primary types of gems are as follows: *Pea gems When matched, all Pea-type plants attack. *Flower Gems When matched, all Flower-type plants attack. *Nut Gems When matched, all Nut-type plants attack. *Bomb Gems When matched, all Bomb-type plants attack. *Sun Gems When matched, some of the Health Bar is restored. *Chlorophyll Gems Can only be activated by matching gems near them. When matched, all plants of the type of gem matched use their Plant Food Abilities. *Zombie Gems Can only be activated by matching gems near them. When matched all plants of the type of gem matched are temporarily stunned, and the Health Bar is damaged. Some plants also have their own type of gem. The player can only match one type of gem at once (Excluding Chlorophyll Gems and Zombie Gems), and matching involves tapping on a gem color, and dragging your finger across the Gem Grid to match any other adjacent gems of the same type. The player can match a minimum of 3 gems. The amount of gems matched determines the amount of times the plant attacks. Additionally, each plant has a special ability that has to recharge after use. Special Abilities Special Abilities are abilities that plants can use. They require recharge after using. Each plant has a number of different Special Abilities, but only one can be active at once. Special Abilities are obtained using puzzle pieces. Leveling Up After every battle, the plants in the battle gain experience points. Upon leveling up, their attack power increases, and the player gets rewards (Coins, Puzzle Pieces, etc) Areas There are many different areas in the game. *Suburbia *Frostbite Cove *Midnight Forest *Endless Sky *Canal Town *The Further Future *Fungus Caverns *Zomburbia *Hellfire Depths *Psycho School *Iron West *The Beach *The Eastern Sea *Musical Studio *Shadow City *Lantern Jungle *Musty Marsh *Crazy Dave's Mountain Lodge *The Underworld Plants All Plants have a primary attack. *Peashooter Gem Type: Pea *Sunflower Gem Type: Flower *Wall-nut Gem Type: Nut *Potato Mine Gem Type: Bomb *Cabbage-pult Gem Type: Cabbage *Bloomerang Gem Type: Boomerang *Iceberg Lettuce Gem Type: Ice *Grave Buster Gem Type: Spore *Bonk Choy Gem Type: Punch *Repeater Gem Type: Pea *Snow Pea Gem Type: Ice *Torchwood Gem Type: Flame *Twin Sunflower Gem Type: Flower *Kernel-pult Gem Type: Corn *Snapdragon Gem Type: Flame *Spikeweed Gem Type: Spike *Coconut Cannon Gem Type: Bomb *Spring Bean Gem Type: Bean *Threepeater Gem Type: Pea *Spikerock Gem Type: Spike *Power Lily Gem Type: Flower *Cherry Bomb Gem Type: Bomb *Split Pea Gem Type: Pea *Chili Bean Gem Type: Bean *Lightning Reed Gem Type: Bolt *Tall-nut Gem Type: Nut *Pea Pod Gem Type: Pea *Melon-pult Gem Type: Melon *Squash Gem Type: Bomb *Jalapeno Gem Type: Bomb *Winter Melon Gem Type: Ice *Bamboo Shoot Gem Type: Spike *Fire Gourd Gem Type: Flame *White Radish Gem Type: Nut *Lord Bamboo Gem Type: Bomb *Cactus Gem Type: Spike *Heavenly Peach Gem Type: Heart *Pomegranate Machine Gun Gem Type: Seed *Dandelion Gem Type: Bomb *Cherry Blossom Gem Type: Flower *Laser Bean Gem Type: Bean *Blover Gem Type: Wind *Citron Gem Type: Plasma *E.M. Peach Gem Type: Bolt *Infi-nut Gem Type: Nut *Magnifying Grass Gem Type: Sun *Starfruit Gem Type: Star *Marigold Gem Type: Flower *Tile Turnip Gem Type: Neon *Sun Shroom Gem Type: Spore *Puff-shroom Gem Type: Spore *Fume-shroom Gem Type: Spore *Hypno-shroom Gem Type: Hypno *Sun Bean Gem Type: Bean *Magnet-shroom Gem Type: Bolt *Oak Archer Gem Type: Arrow *Coffee Bean Gem Type: Bean *Pea-nut Gem Type: Pea *Tangle Kelp Gem Type: Water *Bowling Bulb Gem Type: Bulb *Chomper Gem Type: Flower *Guacodile Gem Type: Seed *Banana Launcher Gem Type: Bomb *Acid Lemon Gem Type: Lemon *Small Lotus Gem Type: Bomb *Homing Thistle Gem Type: Spike *Hot Potato Gem Type: Flame *Pepper-pult Gem Type: Flame *Chard Guard Gem Type: Punch *Venus Flyspat Gem Type: Acid *Rotobaga Gem Type: Rutabaga *Pumpkin Gem Type: Nut *Stunion Gem Type: Gas *Fire Pea Gem Type: Flame *Hurrikale Gem Type: Ice *Loquat Gem Type: Wind *Pineapple Gem Type: Nut *Anthurium Gem Type: Bolt *Airsparagus Gem Type: Asparagus *Saucer Gem Type: Bolt *Ground Cherry Gem Type: Light *Horse Bean Gem Type: Bean *Gatling Pea Gem Type: Pea *Thorncoat Gem Type: Spike *Plantern Gem Type: Light *Gold Magnet Gem Type: Bolt *Pitcher Plant Gem Type: Spike *Rapidpea Gem Type: Pea *Beestalk Gem Type: Bee *Metal Leaftector Gem Type: Bolt *Razor Tree Gem Type: Leaf *Swamp-weed Gem Type: Acid *Stinging Nettle Gem Type: Leaf *Red Stinger Gem Type: Spike *A.K.E.E. Gem Type: Seed *Lava Guava Gem Type: Flame *Endurian Gem Type: Spike *Stallia Gem Type: Flower *Toadstool Gem Type: Toadstool *Sun Magnet Gem Type: Bolt *Cattail Gem Type: Spike *Gold Leaf Gem Type: Gold *Grass Knot Gem Type: Grass *Frostwood Gem Type: Ice *Snakegrass Gem Type: Grass *Kiwi Beast Gem Type: Bomb *Tea Leaf Gem Type: Tea *Spitfire Gem Type: Flame *Threepulter Gem Type: Cabbage *Sun Pod Gem Type: Flower *Phat Beet Gem Type: Sonic *Celery Stalker Gem Type: Punch *Thyme Warp Gem Type: Clock *Scaredy-shroom Gem Type: Spore *Garlic Gem Type: Garlic *Spore-shroom Gem Type: Spore *Spikefrost Gem Type: Ice *Electric Blueberry Gem Type: Bolt *Intensive Carrot Gem Type: Heart *Ice-shroom Gem Type: Ice *Pult-shroom Gem Type: Spore *Lichen Gem Type: Ice *Umbrella Leaf Gem Type: Leaf *Chilly Pepper Gem Type: Ice *Dart-shroom Gem Type: Acid *Rose Gem Type: Flower *Gloom-shroom Gem Type: Spore *Doom-shroom Gem Type: Bomb *Ghost Pepper Gem Type: Spook *Sweet Potato Gem Type: Nut *Sap-fling Gem Type: Sap *Vigorous Broccoli Gem Type: Punch *Freeze Mushroom Gem Type: Ice *Flame Mushroom Gem Type: Flame *Chestnut Squad Gem Type: Chestnut *Tornado Acorn Gem Type: Wind *Rafflesia Gem Type: Bubble *Carrot Missile Truck Gem Type: Bomb *Bamboo Brother Gem Type: Bamboo *Rose Swordsman Gem Type: Flower *Strawburst Gem Type: Bomb *Magic Mushroom Gem Type: Magic *Jack-o-Lantern Gem Type: Flame *Grapeshot Gem Type: Bulb *Cob Cannon Gem Type: Bomb *Sea-shroom Gem Type: Water